moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Planet Terror
for strong graphic bloody violence and gore, pervasive language, some sexuality, nudity and drug use |distributor = Dimension Films |release date = April 6, 2007 |runtime = 106 minutes |language = English |budget = |gross = |imdb_id = 1077258 }} Planet Terror is a 2007 American action horror film written and directed by Robert Rodriguez, about a group of people attempting to survive an onslaught of zombie-like creatures as they feud with a military unit, including a go-go dancer searching for a way to use her "useless talents." Planet Terror was released theatrically in North America as part of a double feature with Quentin Tarantino's Death Proof under the title Grindhouse in order to replicate the experience of viewing exploitation films in a "grindhouse" theater. Plot The movie opens with the first trailer of Machete. In a rural town in Texas, go-go dancer 'Cherry Darling' decides to quit her low-paying job and find another use for her numerous 'useless' talents. She runs into her mysterious ex-boyfriend 'El Wray' at the Bone Shack, a BBQ restaurant owned by JT Hague and his sheriff brother. Meanwhile, a group of military officials at a nearby US military base, led by the demented Lt. Muldoon, are making a business transaction with a chemical engineer named Abby for mass quantities of a deadly biochemical agent known as DC2 (codename "Project Terror"). When Muldoon learns that Abby has an extra supply on hand, he attempts to take Abby hostage, and Abby intentionally releases the gas into the air. The gas reaches the town and turns most of its residents into deformed bloodthirsty psychopaths, mockingly referred to as "sickos" by the surviving humans. The infected townspeople are treated by the sinister Dr. William Block and his unhappy, unfaithful bisexual anesthesiologist wife Dakota at a local hospital. Random zombie attacks begin along the highway, leading El Wray, with Cherry as his passenger, to crash his truck. In the aftermath, several zombies tear off Cherry's right leg. Also falling victim, fatally, is Tammy, who was on her way to into town to reunite with her former lover Dakota. When Tammy's body arrives at the hospital, Dr. Block recognizes her and by comparing text messages on the cellular phones of Tammy and his wife, realizes Dakota was about to leave him. He then attacks Dakota with her own anesthetic syringe needles, stabbing her repeatedly in the hands, rendering them useless, before locking her in a closet to tend to other patients, including multiple arrivals showing signs of infection and Cherry, who despite her injury does not die. El Wray is disarmed and detained by Sheriff Hague based on past encounters between the two men. As the patients transform into zombies, El Wray leaves the police station and arrives at the hospital, attaching a wooden table leg to Cherry's stump. As El Wray and Cherry fight their way out of the zombie-infested hospital, Dakota escapes to her car, but in struggling to open its door with her numbed hands, accidentally breaks her left wrist. She eventually manages to drive away. Meanwhile, Block becomes infected and others, including Cherry and El Wray, take refuge at the Bone Shack. Dakota retrieves her son Tony and takes him to her father, Earl McGraw, a Texas Ranger. Tony, who was given a revolver by his mother, accidentally shoots himself in the face after being told not to point it at himself. Cherry and El Wray make love in JT's bedroom. Due to a missing reel, what happens immediately following this is unknown, but when the film returns, Sheriff Hague has been shot in the neck by one of his own officers, and zombies are massing outside the Bone Shack, which is set on fire. Dakota, Earl, and Tony's crazed babysitter twins arrive at the Bone Shack. With Sheriff Hague badly injured, the group decides to flee to the Mexican border, before being stopped by a large mob of zombies. Muldoon's men arrive, and kill the zombies before arresting the group. They learn from Abby that the soldiers are stealing Abby's supply of the gas because they are infected with it and the only treatment is by constant inhalation of the gas, which delays mutation. They also learn that a small percentage of population is immune to the gas, suggesting a possible treatment, which is why Muldoon quarantined the survivors. As Cherry and Dakota are taken away by two soldiers, the others defeat the security guards. J.T. sustains a gunshot wound in the process, and the group searches for Muldoon. Discovered by El Wray and Abby, Muldoon explains that he killed Osama bin Laden before he and his men were infected with DC2 and were ordered to protect the area. El Wray offers a respectful recognition of Muldoon's military service before he and Abby shoot the mutating Muldoon. Meanwhile, Cherry is forced to dance by Rapist #1 while being held at gunpoint. Cherry attacks by breaking off her wooden leg across his face and stabs the remaining jagged-point in his eye. Dakota, after realizing she has regained feeling in her hands, quick-draws her syringe launcher and stuns Rapist #2. El Wray and Abby arrive to rescue Cherry and Dakota, and El Wray replaces Cherry's broken wooden leg with a modified M4 Carbine with a M203 grenade launcher attachment. She promptly kills Rapist #1 and other zombies with it. J.T., wounded and lying beside his dying brother, stays behind to detonate explosives (and himself) to eliminate the zombies still in the complex while the others flee. The survivors make plans to escape by stealing helicopters but must fight past the remaining zombies. Abby dies (and hope for a cure with him) when a ballistic projectile blows his head up. An infected Block then arrives and is killed by Earl, shortly before the survivors use the blade tips of their transport helicopter to decapitate all the remaining zombies. However, while saving Cherry from a zombie, El Wray is fatally wounded. In the epilogue, Cherry (now sporting a minigun prosthetic leg) leads the group and many more survivors to the Caribbean beach at Tulum, Mexico, where they start a peaceful new society amid a world-wide zombie infection. In the final moments of the film, it is revealed that Cherry Darling has given birth to El Wray's daughter (alluded to earlier during El Wray's final scene when he puts his hand on her stomach and restates his motto "I never miss"). In a post-credits scene Dakota's son Tony is sitting on the beach at the survivor's "base" playing with his turtle, scorpion, and tarantula. Cast *Rose McGowan as Cherry Darling *Freddy Rodriguez as El Wray *Josh Brolin as Dr. William Block *Marley Shelton as Dr. Dakota Block *Jeff Fahey as J.T. Hague *Michael Biehn as Sheriff Hague *Rebel Rodriguez as Tony Block *Bruce Willis as Lt. Muldoon *Naveen Andrews as Abby *Julio Oscar Mechoso as Romey *Stacy Ferguson as Tammy Visan *Nicky Katt as Joe *Hung Nguyen as Dr. Crane *Tom Savini as Deputy Tolo *Carlos Gallardo as Deputy Carlos *Skip Reissig as Skip *Electra and Elise Avellan as the Crazy Babysitter Twins *Quentin Tarantino as Rapist #1 *Greg Kelly as Rapist #2 *Michael Parks as Earl McGraw *Jerili Romero as Ramona McGraw *Felix Sabates as Dr. Felix Category:2007 films Category:Zombie films Category:Science Fiction films Category:Action